


Stay

by lyrawinter



Series: Polly & Aberama [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polly visits Aberama, Season 5 Spoilers, Sweet and emotional, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: Polly Gray visits Aberama.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Peaky Blinders fic. I'd have liked to see the scene where Polly visits Aberama in the hospital so I've decided to write it. Also, I like to imagine he and Polly ended up living happily together, so perhaps someday I write my alternative ending :-) English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! :-)

_Why me?_

_Because he’s in love with you, Polly. He even got a haircut._

“I want to see Aberama Gold,” she said lifting her chin up slightly.

“Name?”

“Polly Gray.”

The nurse’s expression changed. Of course, she knew who Polly was.

“Could you wait a minute, please?”

*

Seven minutes had passed when the nurse finally came back.

“Mr. Gold had agreed to receive you, Ms. Gray. Room 205.”

“Thank you.” Polly raised her chin slightly and began walking towards the lift.

The sound of her heels broke the silence on the second floor. She kept her chin up and her shoulders back. Room 219. 217. 216. 215. 213. 211. 209. 207.

205\. Her heart skipped a beat, and her own reaction caught her completely off guard. _Fuck. Control yourself. You’re not a teenager._ She was relieved the door was closed and the hallway empty. No one had witnessed her moment of weakness. No one would know. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, but she didn’t wait for him to say come in. He needed to regain his strength. 

He was trying to sit up in the bed when she opened the door, his jaw clenched and his knuckles white.

“Wait. You’ll hurt yourself.” She hurried to walk towards him, but he’d already managed to sit up straight. He leaned back, resting his back on a cushion. Only then he let out the breath he’d been holding and turned his face to Polly. Only then she realised she had extended her arms towards him; her right hand was just a few inches away from his bandaged shoulder. She lowered them quickly. She didn’t want to see him grimace again.

Their eyes met, and she felt something heavy pressing on her chest. Sadness. She could see a deep sadness in his beautiful, expressive blue eyes. She opened her mouth. What one could say when something so terrible happened? 

“I…” She swallowed, the heavy feeling in her chest made it hard to speak. She didn’t want her voice to shake.

He tilted his head before she could try again.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Polly swallowed again and turned her gaze away from him.

“I didn’t expect you to come,” he spoke again, this time his voice sounded louder.

Polly looked at him again. What should she say? Two answers came to her mind; both of them true:

_I wanted to come and see for myself you were recovering._

_My first reaction when Tommy asked me to come was to refuse. I didn’t want to see you like this. I was scared of falling apart._

Instead, she said:

“Tommy asked me to come.”

“Tommy.” His lips curled into a bitter smile. 

The heavy feeling in her chest grew bigger. She had always feared of showing her emotions; she hated to feel vulnerable, but in this very moment she discovered that she hated even more to see his pain. Perhaps another truth made him feel better.

“I wanted to see you,” she confessed. 

Something flickered in his eyes. It was so subtle that she almost though she had imagined it. His face softened.

“Take me out of here. Please.”

“I can’t. You’re not well enough.”

“Please.” He tried to climb out of the bed, but a sharp pain made him stop. He closed his eyes and hissed.

Polly put her hand on his instinctively, trying to offer him some comfort. When he opened his eyes, she said:

“Stay for a few days more. I promise I’ll come back. I’ll drive you whenever you want. But not today.”

He sighed and rested his back on the cushion again. She glanced at his bandaged shoulder and then to the empty side of the bed; her gesture didn’t go unnoticed. A soft smile tugged at his lips. He breathed deeply and leaned to the left, clenching his teeth. Polly saw him slide his hand beneath the pillow and take out a gun some seconds later. He grabbed it with both hands and gave it to her. Of course, he was armed. She wondered if there was also a dagger hidden inside one of his boots. 

“Could you put it on the nightstand, please?”

She nodded. After she did, he pushed aside the sheet, and she crawled into the bed, relieved that she hadn’t needed to say anything. She helped him lay on his back and afterwards she lay down beside him. She wanted to caress his chest, his ribs, his stomach, but she held back for fear of hurting him. The beating had been brutal; he'd almost lost his left arm. She raised her hand hesitantly. After a pause, she caressed his knuckles one by one and felt his body relax. When she touched his fingertips lightly, he smiled.

“That tickles.”

Polly smiled too. She spoke without thinking:

“Today is my birthday. After all what happened the idea of celebrating has never come to my mind, but I wanted you to know regardless.”

He held her hand and brought it to his lips. His warm breath against her skin made her shiver. 

“I never thought I would survive that day, but here I am, in this hospital bed, laying down beside you. And I’m glad I survived.” He kissed her hand again. “Happy birthday, Polly Gray. You should do something special today.”

“I’m already doing something special,” she said, and her heart began pounding faster.

Aberama held his breath and studied her face in awe. His hand, still holding hers, moved to her face.

“Polly Gray,” he whispered. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes.” She leaned towards him and felt his smile when she pressed her lips to his. He let go of her hand to caress her neck, and she shivered again. His tongue brushed against her upper lip gently and she opened her mouth, a warm feeling spreading across her belly. She had been always scared of showing her emotions and it was hard to allow herself to feel vulnerable, but when some tears ran down her cheeks, she didn’t pull away to hide her face. His hand moved to her hair when their tongues finally touched, and his fingers massaged her scalp, making her toes curl. Then he pulled away to kiss her cheeks, _to kiss her tears,_ and she kept her eyes closed, her heart beating so hard that she was certain he could hear it.

She felt cold when he finally pulled away. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t want this moment to end. When his breath caressed her face once more, her lips curved upwards, but this time he didn’t kiss her cheeks or her mouth. This time, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Happy birthday, Polly Gray.”


End file.
